Bella's vampire brother
by Readerreader911
Summary: What if in eclipce the vampire that victoria used Riley was Bella's brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Vampire Brother**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bpov**

There was Victoria standing there standing there in the clearing. Then out came another person I didn't expect to see in a million years my brother who I haven't seen since almost three years ago. Why was he how could he even be here he's supposed to be in New York at college. At that same moment I noticed that his eyes changed from blue to blood red I think I might faint. When I realized this I stepped I front of Edward. He tried to stop me but I got him not to.

"Riley what happened to you" I yelled across to him

I thought there might be a small change that he might answer me but all I got from him was a look of confusion.

"Do you not even recognize your own sister?" I yelled again

Still all I got was a look of confusion, and I turn to see Edward giving me the same look.

"Victoria said all my family died I a huge fire." Riley said in a vice that sounded a little different then the one I remembered.

"No we are all alive Renee is alive in Florida, and Charlie is alive here in forks and me you sister Bella is alive." I said to him

"Riley I told you they will try to mess with your mind." Victoria said in a fake sugary sweet voice.

It was quiet for a while, and it looked as if Riley was thinking. So I turned to Edward.

"Edward, what is he thinking" I asked

"He's thinking if you could really be his sister and if you weren't his sister how you would know the names of his parents and sister. He thinking about how you looked when you we younger, and comparing them to how you look right now. But his memories are muddy since he became a vampire. You never told me you had a brother." Edward told me

"I really hope he can see that it's me, and you never really asked if I had a brother." I said back to him

After a little less then a minute Riley started talking again.

"Victoria they aren't the ones messing with my mind, you are" Riley said

After Riley said that he stared walking over towards us, and Edward stepped in front of me. When Victoria looked at all of us she started looking like she was about to run away. She was about to when Edward stepped forward and started talking to her.

"You will never get another chance to get, and make me feel how you felt when I took away James from you." Edward said getting Victoria to stop.

Victoria stared at us for a second, but then Seth popped out of nowhere and bit Victoria in the waste. When Seth had her Edward went over, ripped her head off. After they burned her Seth came over and growled at Riley.

"Seth no he's good, he's my brother." I told him

Edward walked back over to us

"Riley you need to go over to our house the Volturi are coming it's a little past those trees if you run."

We went over to the rest of the Cullens and wolves. The Cullens tried to save a newborn vampire named Bree but the Volturi killed her because she was apart of the newborn army. After the Volturi left it was time to tell the rest of the Cullens about My brother.

"You guys I need to talk to you." I said nervously

"What about." Alice said

"I'm surprised you didn't already see."

"Well I was kind of busy" Alice said pointing to the smoke coming from were they burned the other newborns.

"Ok so, when we saw Victoria she had a newborn with her." I said nervously "the newborn's name was Riley, and he is my brother." As I said that all of them ,except Edward, Eyes went wide.

"Are you sure it was your brother? It could have been a vampire that looked like your brother." Esme said

"No, it was him, and he even knew I was his sister." I told her

"So What did you do?" Carlisle asked

"Well, right now he's at the house waiting or us." I said

When we got back Riley was there waiting in the living room. We all gathered around in the living room. Carlisle was the first one to talk.

"Riley what's the last thing you remember be for you were changed?"

"The last thing I remember was, walking home from hanging out with friends, and then I was running from something." said Riley.

"Do you remember your memories be for you were changed." Carlisle Asked

"I remember most of it but its hazy."

"So do you remember all the stupid thing we did as kids." I asked

"I do remember a lot of it but it's still a little hazy."

"So how a you controlling your thirst right now." Jasper asked in a surprised voice.

"I don't know it's always been like this I can control my thirst if I want to, but I still need to drink." Riley said sadly

"You do know that there is another way, you don't have to kill people."

Riley's eyes grew wide when Carlisle said this.

"You don't?" said Riley

**Thank you for reading please comment if you want be to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Freakofnature, Ellaryne, and twinkletwinkletwilight because you guys commented and I really didn't any one would so really thank you for doing that. Another thank you for the people who read it again didn't think people would so again thank you. Now on with the story.**

**Last chapter**

"**You do know that there is another way, you don't have to kill people."**

**Riley's eyes grew wide when Carlisle said this.**

"**You don't?" said Riley**

I put my hand on Riley's shoulder.

"No Riley you don't, there is another way, you can drink from animals. The Cullens do it, that's why their eyes have a goldish color. You can do that, and not kill humans. That's why the Cullens do it they don't want to harm anyone either." I told him

I really hope he chooses to eat animals. But Riley gave me a strange look when I finished witch confused me.

"I would like that. But if the don't want to harm anyone, why are you here? Victoria said you were just their pet." Riley asked

I heard Edward growl, and come stand next to me and put his arm around me.

"Well," I said while looking down at my fingers. "'I'm kind of getting married."

"To who?" Riley said confused.

I keep shifting feet nervously. But why I'm I nervous I'm just telling my vampire brother that I'm getting married to my to my vampire boyfriend. Oh yeah that's why I'm nervous.

"Edward, the person I'm standing next to" I said pointing to Edward

"Dose this happen often a human, and vampire getting married."

"No not really." I told him

"How did this happen?"

I was about to tell him how it happened, when Edward started talking. I really hope this goes well.

"Well it happen when Bella moved here about two years ago. I almost killed her the first day at school because in biology I found out that she was my singer. Singer means that her blood smells the best to me. I was able to make it to the end of class and then go to Alaska were there is another family of vampires that dink from animals. I came back about a week later, and I started talking to her I found out I couldn't read her mind, and she started noticing thing like how my eyes change colors. The next day she almost got hit by a car so I ran over to save her because I kept thinking not her. I tried to make her think I was standing next to her the whole time but she knew what happened. I started to try just ignoring her but it didn't last. When she got asked out twice, I went to her house when she was sleeping and she said my name in her sleep I realized I loved her. The next day I started talking to her more. Then he tried guessing what I was, then she went to La Push were a Jacob told her about the tribal story. It told her about the treaty we made with them, and what we are. When she went to Port Angeles she got into trouble and I saved her. When I took her to dinner that night she found out I could read mind. In the car she told me that's she knew what I was, ad she wasn't scared of me. We both fell in love, and we took her to watch us play base ball when three nomad vampires came. Their names were James, Laurent, and Victoria."

At the last name Riley's grew wide.

"James wanted to kill Bella because he thought of it as a game. We took her to Phoenix to hide her. But James ticked her. He got her to go to the to her old ballet studio he threw and broke her leg when I got there we fought he threw me, and bit Bella. The others got there we killed James. But Bella was already had the venom was already in her so I had to suck the venom out. After that everything was going well but everything changed after her birthday party.

Every thing when done hill from there I wish it never happened.

"At the birthday party we had thrown for her she got a paper cut, and Jasper tried to attack her."

Curse that paper cut.

"We stopped him, but that made me think that this could happen again or worse if she was with me and my family. So I had to break up with her lie to her tell that I didn't want her any more." Edward said in a sad tone

It didn't good well on ether side when we were apart.

Edward continued in a sad tone

"We were both devastated when we were apart I could be by my family and Bella seemed like a shell of her old self and screamed in her sleep. Bella started hanging around with Jacob, and started doing dangerous things. He started to change. He couldn't tell Bella what he was but he told her to think back to the tribal story he told her that included the wolves. She put it to get there, and found out he was one of the wolves. The Quileutes can shape shift into wolves like the one you saw be for. They kill vampires but we have treaty with them as long as we don't kill or bite people, and we don't go on there land they don't kill us. When Bella went into the woods she saw Laurent who turned good but then bad again. He told Bella that Victoria was going to come to kill her he said that she would kill her because I killed her mate so it would be an eye for an eye. He was going to kill her but the wolves killed him be for he could. After Bella found out about the wolves they protected her from Victoria. But when all of them were out trying to caught Victoria, Bella decided to go cliff diving." he said cliff diving with venom in his voice.

Doing that was probably one of my worst decisions. Riley looked at me with amazement I bet he thought I would never do that.

"When she did that Alice saw take she did that, after she saw her go under the water her future disappeared. But Alice can't see the wolves so when Jacob went in to save her it made her future disappeared, so Alice thought that Bella had committed suicide. She had told Rosalie what had happened, and that she was going back to Forks to help Charlie. But Rosalie had called, and told me what happened. I had told Bella be for that I would not live in a world were she dose not exist, so I was going to the Volturi and ask for them to kill me." Edward said

Riley mouthed wow to me.

"But they had denied me it so I was going to expose us but I knew they would kill me is for I could. I was going to do it when the sun was at its highest but Bella, who came with Alice, stopped me from doing it at the last second. But some of the Volturi guard came, and made us go see the Volturi. They said that Bella had to be changed soon. Bella wants to be changed, and I don't want her to give up her human life. But I told her that I would change her if she were to married me first, she finally said yes. Then the newborns came that Victoria made to kill Bella."

"Ok wow, that is a lot of stuff you guys when through." Riley said astonished "I have a few questions, one this is your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I said blushing

"Ok, good choose," He said sarcastically, and giving me a thumbs up.

Wow even when he's suppose to be smart he's still brainless.

"Second, you love her, right?"

"More then anything in the world." Edward told him

"third, have you told Renee or Charlie?" he asked

"No, not yet." I told him softly

That would be a hard thing to do.

"Well, good luck." He told us

**Thank you so much for reading this, and if you comment. So thank you, and please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all how reviewed it means a lot that you guy like this this story. Now the story**

_Last time:_

"_Third, have you told Renee or Charlie?" he asked_

"_No, not yet." I told him softly_

_That would be a hard thing to do._

"_Well, good luck." He told us_

**Bpov**

"Ok, I've heard most of the names, but who's who?"

Esme was the first to step forward. Be for she introduces herself she gave him a hug.

"I'm Esme I'm so glad to meet Bella's brother. She is like daughter to me."

Carlisle went next he gave him a handshake.

"I'm Carlisle, and like Esme Bella is like a daughter to me."

Next was Alice she gave him a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Bella best friend." Alice said with her normal hyper voice.

Riley looked at me and, I nodded

Jasper was next gave him a handshake.

"I'm Jasper; I have a question for you?"

"Ok, go,"

"Well, it seems that Bella doesn't bother you at all, why?"

"Victoria thought that was my special ability, because I have always been like this since I woke up." Riley said

I stared at Riley in shock. Can that really be ability? I would want that ability.

Next went Rosalie, she just stood a few feet away from him and waved. Then Emmett went and gave Riley a fist bump.

"Hey I'm Emmett, and I've been dieing to ask this question how many times did Bella fall as a kid?" Emmett excitedly

"Even if I don't remember that well it is still to may to count."

After Riley said that they both started laughing. Ah, two idiots it's the perfect friendship. I actually think this might work out, maybe. For a while we just talked, and did many things.

That night I decided to check my email. I had one new message from my Renee. She just said

Dear Bella,

I haven't talked to you in a while, are you doing well, I hope you are. I really

miss you, and I know you miss me, your old mom. It seems like I haven't seen or talked to you since you were down here. Please email or call

Love

Mom

I really haven't talked to since I was there, and that was a while ago think I should do it right now.

Dear Mom,

I miss you too. Sorry for not talking or emailing you till now. I'm doing well nothing big has really happened.

_Now that was a lie_, _right there_.

I was thinking now that I'm out of high school it would be nice to look back. Can you please send me some old home movies? You'd be the best mom.

Sincerely yours,

Bella

Right when I hit send Edward came in through the window.

"Hey, I missed you." I said

"Missed you too, so what were you doing."

"Sent my mom an email asking if she could send some home videos."

"That was a good idea, I've always wanted to see what you looked like as a kid." he said smiling

Great I didn't think this thought now it's going to be really embarrassing.

The next day I got an email from my mom saying that she would send dome, and they would be here sometime tomorrow. Well, at least it wasn't just me it may embarrass Riley too so I wont be alone.

I was about to go out the door, and go over to the Cullen's house but then I saw Charlie.

"Hey dad," I said getting his attention

"Hey, where you heading off to."

"I was just going to the Cullen's house. But I have a question, have you heard from Riley lately." I asked

"No but I'm sure he's fine."

I would have thought people would think he's missing.

When I got to the Cullen's house Edward was out there waiting for me to get out of the car. I gave him a hug and we went inside. Everyone was in the living room except Carlisle who was at the hospital.

"I think we should start talking about what we should go about Charlie and Renee. Charlie thinks that Riley just hasn't called him or he's lied to me."

"Did you ask your mom about Riley in a while?" Alice asked

"No I'm going to go call her now."

I grabbed the phone, and dialed her number. What should I exspect her to say that Riley died, or she just hasn't heard from him.

"Hello" my mom said

"Hi mom, it's Bella,"

"Hey Bella,"

"I have a question, have you heard from Riley lately?"

"No, not really, why"

"Oh, no reason he just pop into my head."

I heard Riley snickering in the background.

I turned and mouthed really to him, and he nodded.

"If that's all bye I love you"

"Love you too bye."

I hung up the phone.

"What should we do, should we tell them he died or try to make them think he's human?" I asked them

"I think we should let Riley decide, Riley what do you want to do?" Edward asked

"I think I'd want them to think I'm still human. But what would I have to do to make them think I'm still human?

"You'd probably have to wear color contacts and not be so still. Alice said

"You're going to have to change the contacts a lot." Jasper added

"Don't forget about shifting," Emmett

"When do you think we should do this?" Riley asked

"If you want we could probably do it today, I don't think that Charlie is going to work or fishing."

"We can do it today but we need to get you contacts be for you go. What was your eye color be for? Edward asked

"I had the same eye color as Bella."

"Alice will you go get some contacts?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in an hour."

This will go well I keep telling myself this as we wait for Alice to get back. When she got back we all went to the house. When we got to the house I got more nervous. My breathing and heart beat got faster, and that's embarrassing when everyone around you can hear it. We went to the door and walked in.

**Thank you so much for reading this. It would mean so much to me if you review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to people who read this, favorite, and review to this story. It means so much that you guys like this story.

**Last time**

_**This will go well I keep telling myself this as we wait for Alice to get back. When she got back we all went to the house. When we got to the house I got more nervous. My breathing and heart beat got faster, and that's embarrassing when everyone around you can hear it. We went to the door and walked in.**_

**When we walked in we found Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to Charlie while the others waited out of his.**

"**Hey dad, guess who's here to visit."**

**As I said that his face changed from normal to confused.**

"**who?"**

"**Riley he's visiting from his college." I said while Riley walked into Charlie's view.**

"**Riley, how are you doing." Charlie said while pulling Riley in for a hug.**

**I got tense when Charlie did this, because I wasn't sure if Riley would be fine with this. It looked like it had not bothered him at all.**

"**Son, what are you doing here?" He asked him in a surprised voice**

"**Nothing, just here visiting my pa, and my sis." He said playful, and messed with my hair so it was all in the front.**

**I glared at him for a moment as he went on talking to Charlie.**

"**So how long are you staying here?"**

"**I don't know, probably until Bella gets annoyed enough to try to kill me."**

"**So you're staying two days?" Charlie joked with him**

"**So when did you get in?"**

"**We just got back from the airport. Dad what have you been up." Riley asked**

"**Same as always work, fishing, home, actually I have a fishing trip with Billy planed today, I cancel it if you want."**

"**No it's fine I'll catch up with Bella, and meet her friends." He said pointing to the group of us.**

"**Ok, if I'm going to go I should be leaving now." Charlie said as he walked over to get his coat, and went out.**

"**Wow, I have not been in this house for a while." Riley said looking around**

**When we were younger I was the only one who actually wanted to go to Forks, and see Charlie**

"**Because unlike you, I visited."**

"**Well then, show me around."**

"**Fine,"**

**Because he had already seen the downstairs we when right up stair. I show him Charlie's room and then we walked into my room. The last time he saw this room was when it was for a three year old.**

"**This room has changed a lot but I think you still needed the crib." Riley told me.**

**I rolled my eyes at him.**

"**I see you still are an idiot." I said**

"**I see that you still read." He said picking up my copy of Wuthering Heights**

"**And I'm guessing you still don't." **

"**You guessed right."**

**For a while, all of us just sat in my room talking. I went to go get something out of my closet I found my old family scrap book. When I told them what I found they all wanted to look at it. The first page had a couple of pictures from when I was just born. The next page was taken the Christmas when I was around five, and Riley was around eight.**

"**Bella you were so adorable when you were little." Alice told me**

"**We look like we were getting along, what's wrong picture." Riley said**

"**We faked those smiles. That was the year I smacked you, because you pulled my hair to get me to wake up." I said glaring at him a bit for what he had done.**

**Most of them laughed, Emmett laughed the loudest and gave Riley a high five. Now I was glaring at the both of them. Edward moved me so was closer to him.**

"**It was a rude thing to do, but it is funny looking back at it." he said **

"**Yeah, your right." I said and stopped glaring at Riley and Emmett.**

**We looked at other pictures most were birthdays and holidays. The others were thing like Riley learning how to play the guitar or me with my friends. I kind of miss my old friends but I have great ones here. By the time we were done looking through the pictures it was around eight o clock. They left and Edward was coming back later. Charlie was going to be home soon, so I started making dinner. Riley even helped me make it even though I knew he hated the smell of it. When we finished Charlie still wasn't home.**

"**Riley what are you going to do all night." **

"**I don't know maybe I'll get a laugh and see what you say in your sleep."**

"**Edward already beat you to it."**

"**You know what I never thought it would end up like this. It's kind of like a horror movie. I mean you have a vampire boyfriend and brother, and your best friend is a wolf. Doesn't just sound like a plot to a horror movie."**

**I started laughing when he said this.**

"**It dose sound like it, but it doesn't feel like."**

**When Charlie came home Riley faked that he already had eaten. After we ate Charlie got Riley to call Renee. She was the same as Charlie was, she just was happy to finally talk to him. Tonight Riley was going to fake he was asleep when ever Charlie was down stairs at night. At night Edward came back, I talked to him about the wedding and then I fell asleep.**

**Thank you to all who reads, reviews, favorites this story. I'm thinking about writing a new story review if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to anyone who is reading, following, or favorite this story. It means a lot and please check out my new story if you like Twilight and Percy Jackson the name is very horrible but I could not think of anything else it's "Half bloods and vampires oh my" see I told you it was horrible.**

_Last time_

_**When Charlie came home Riley faked that he already had eaten. After we ate Charlie got Riley to call Renee. She was the same as Charlie was, she just was happy to finally talk to him. Tonight Riley was going to fake he was asleep when ever Charlie was down stairs at night. At night Edward came back, I talked to him about the wedding and then I fell asleep.**_

The next day I woke up to Riley poking my face, and if I didn't already think he was the most annoying person.

"Bella, Bella wake up." he said still poking my face

"The only thing I wish you would still do is sleep. You used to sleep all day." I said waking up still.

"OK, but that's never going to happen so wake up."

"Ok, ok I'm up why are you bothering me?" I said getting up

"Because I found something special." He said waving around tape titled 'home movies'.

Oh no it's finally here

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it in a box. Do you want to watch it?"

"Yeah," I said tiredly.

At least everyone else isn't here. Right after I thought that, the door bell rang. I went down stairs, and opened the door it was Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, great.

"Alice saw you two watching home videos, and I didn't want to miss it." Emmett said coming into the house with Rosalie.

Alice came walking in with Jasper and joined ,Emmett, Rosalie, and Riley in the living room. Edward and I were still at the door.

"Come on, it wont be that bad" Edward said leading me into the living room.

We went into the living room were they sitting around the TV, and Riley had already put it in. What popped up on the TV was a five year old me, and an eight year old Riley. It was when I was losing my two front teeth at the same time, I had the first one out and the other is loose.

"Mommy, mommy please get my tooth out, this really hurts." I said with a lisp

In the background you could see, and hear Riley laugh. I turned and glared at him then turned back to my mom who was holding the camera. She set it down to were you couldn't see anything, but you could hear everything.

"Mommy is it out yet." I said with even more of a lisp

Both Riley in the video and Riley now were both laughing with most of the others. The scene changed to my ninth birthday party when I had a sleepover with a bunch of my friends. It was recording when me, Riley, and my friend Kim were the only ones up out of the other ten. It was when we decided to play a whole bunch of pranks on everyone, and Riley was recording.

"Do we have everything we need?" I asked them in a whisper, so we wouldn't wake the others.

"Yeah, we have the make up, toothpaste, ice water, feathers, wig, and markers." said Kim

"Why would you need that stuff?" Edward asked

"We thought it would be funny in the morning." I told him

We went back to watching the TV. The movie showed us putting a whole bunch of glitter on my friend Sara. We covered Mara in feathers. We put toothpaste all over Savanna's face. We put Liz's hand in ice water. After we did the rest it changed to the next morning. Riley, Kim, and I had woken up be for everyone else so we could see the looks on their faces. Riley had gotten pots and a spoon, and started hitting it together.

"Wake up everybody!" he screamed

They had a woken up and all of them ether screamed or said what the heck. When we saw that we had started laughing we I saw there faces again me and Riley started laughing at it again. The others had laughed a little too. The movie changed from that to the day Riley wanted to see how many times he could get me falling on camera.

"Bella," Riley yelled from downstairs to me when I was upstairs.

"What" I yelled back

"Just come down here,"

"Fine," I yelled then you could hear me running down the stairs. "Riley, what did you wan… Ahh." I said then fell down the last few steps on the steps.

When I fell down Emmett and Riley started laughing really loud.

"What," I said while I was getting up.

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you would do that, and you did that's all."

I just huffed and rolled my eyes at him, and then I went back up stairs.

"Have you ever not been clumsy?" Edward asked me

"No, never." I said blushing bright red

The scene changed to the same day but a different time. Riley was in my room taping me when I was reading on my bed.

"Riley I don't think I am going to fall sitting on my bed, so will you please leave my room." I asked

"No, but I know you will find a way to fall." He stated

I had got offended and tried to push him away from my bed. But he jump so I missed and fell off my bed."I hate you so much." I told him

"I knew you would find a way."

Again him and Emmett started laughing loud. We watched seven other times that he had gotten of me falling on camera in one day until Charlie had gotten home. After that all of the Cullens went home.

**I am so sorry I didn't get this up sooner I didn't have much time to do much this week. But thank you to everyone who is reading this and please read my other story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, adding to favorites and alerts, and reviewing. Special thanks to Mc Alice bones Salvatore, Freakofnature02, and Ellaryne for reviewing on the last chapter. Another special thanks Freakofnature02 for giving me an idea to put into this chapter. I am really sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have been really busy and had some writers block so it wasn't a good combination.**

_**Last Time**_

_**Again he and Emmett started laughing loud. We watched seven other times that he had gotten of me falling on camera in one day until Charlie had gotten home. After that all of the Cullens went home.**_

The next day after Charlie left most of the Cullens came excepted Esme and Carlisle. After we voted they decided to embarrass some more my watching the rest of the home movies. We all sat around the TV again like we did yesterday. The tape started with the time our mom decided to put one of those baby cams in the living room, when she was just starting to trust us to stay home alone.

It started with me sitting on the couch reading, and you could hear music blaring from Riley's room. I walked out of the room after getting annoyed by his music. You could hear me yelling from the other room.

"Riley, turn your music down!" I yelled over his music

The volume was turned down, but the second I sat back down the volume was turned up even louder then the last time.

"Riley I mean it turn it down!" I yelled

"Make me!" he yelled back and tried to throw a rubber ball at me.

I ducked and it hit the picture behind me. When the ball hit the frame it broke. When we saw it we both freaked out and started playing the blame game.

Riley turned towards me and said "To this day I still say that it was your fault."

"My fault, you're the one who threw the ball." I said

The video cut off, when to the next one. It was when our mom was trying to get my fist steps on tape. She was trying to get me to stand a walk towards her. She was about to give up and turn off the camera, when the phone rang. She got up to get it and she left the camera one the floor, were you could see Riley and me sitting on the floor. I got up and tried to walk a few steps. When I walked maybe four steps Riley got up and tripped me.

"So that's how it all started!" Emmett said as soon as he saw it.

The scene changed to my fifth birthday party. I had my friends surrounding me and Riley standing next to me. They had just finished singing happy birthday and I blew out the candles, when Riley pushed my face into the cake. A second later our Mom had to brake up the fight we had just started.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about a little over an hour and a half till Charlie was going to be home.

"You guys can keep watching, but I'm going to start making dinner." I said

"I'll go with." Riley said following me.

Riley leaned on the kitchen wall while I got the ingredients out for dinner.

"I think that last one was my favorite." Riley said

"Yeah, me too." I said

When I turned to look at him I accidentally cut my finger with the knife I was using to cut a tomato. I turned back to Riley to see his eyes as dark as coal. In a split second everyone was there trying to get Riley out of the house, but he wasn't Cooperating. He looked like he was about to attack. Edward almost had him out the back door. He was also trying to say things that would make him snap out of it, but it didn't work.

"Riley, you need to get out side; you don't want to do this."

When they finally got him out they took him back to their house, while Alice and I stayed behind.

"Alice what are we going to do, he seem like he was doing perfectly fine." I said pacing back and fourth in the living room.

"Well he was taken by surprise and he is still new at this. Before he was he feed like Victoria did."

"should we take him somewhere else."

Alice nodded "If this were to happen again I could happen when we aren't here or when Charlie is here."

**Sorry for this being really short I have been busy, not feeling good, or my parents have been using my lab top. This is like the first time I have been on it for over a half hour. Please tell me if you like this or not it would mean the world to me if you review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I think I will only have two more chapters counting this chapter. Thank you to freakofnature02, Pianogirl05, DizzyIzzyCullen, Devilthroughandthrough, and Mariah for reviewing.**

**Last Time**

_**"Alice what are we going to do, he seem like he was doing perfectly fine." I said pacing back and fourth in the living room.**_

_**"Well he was taken by surprise and he is still new at this. Before he was he feed like Victoria did."**_

_**"Should we take him somewhere else?"**_

_**Alice nodded "If this were to happen again I could happen when we aren't here or when Charlie is here."**_

"Where is he going to go?" I said as I stopped pacing.

"He could stay in Alaska, with the Denali coven. They would be happy to take him in." Alice said.

I finally got my brother back and now I'm losing him all over again.

"If he goes, what would we tell Charlie?"

"Tell him, that he's is going to transferring there for college."

"I know this is what we have to do, but I really just don't want him to go." I sat down next to Alice, and put my head into my hands.

"I know, but it's what the best thing is for him and everyone else. We should call them and tell them what think."

We call up the rest of them; they were all there except for Riley. Alice retold them her idea of Riley staying with the Denali's. The rest of the Cullen's were coming over so we could discuss when he was going. When we finished talking about what we were going to do I asked if I could talk to Edward.

"So how is he doing, what's he thinking?" I asked.

"It's like the last time, when it happened with Jasper. He's in the forest; he has been there hating himself, he is wishing it never happened and that Victoria had just killed him."

I was almost at tears.

"I have to go, I love you, bye."

"I love you too, bye."

I hung up the phone and laid it down on the table. I started to cry a bit. Alice pulled me into a hug, and then she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella it's not like you will never see him again. A little time after the wedding you will be vampire. Even when he dose go you can still talk to him over the phone, it's not going to be like last time. Just keep that in mind." Alice said trying to make be feel better.

It helped a lot; she is a great sister and best friend. There was a knock at the door. I answered it all the Cullen's were there except Emmett. I thought that Riley was the only one that was going to be missing this discussion.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He is, at home watching Riley to make sure he dose you know…" Edward said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh,"

We all were in the living room.

"I called the Denali coven before we came here. They said they would be more then happy to welcome Riley into their home. They said they would be ready at any time for him to come. The best time for him to leave would be tonight or before Charlie gets back." Carlisle said.

The next thing we had to do was to get last minute plane tickets. We had to get two tickets because someone had to go with Riley, to make sure he didn't lose his self-control again. We chose Carlisle to go with him, because he had the best self-control.

That night the left I cried for a while. Edward comforted me, but it only made it a little better.

**I hope you like it, Please review if you do. I also have a new story up called More Then Just a Number, please check it out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be the last chapter for this story. Thank you to TheRoseOfTheSouth, DizzyIzzyCullen, and Mathias Stormcrow 22 for reviewing the last chapter. Also to all of the people that have been following this story as it has been going on, it did not go unnoticed.**

_**Last time**_

_**The next thing we had to do was to get last minute plane tickets. We had to get two tickets because someone had to go with Riley, to make sure he didn't lose his self-control again. We chose Carlisle to go with him, because he had the best self-control.e**_

_**That night the left I cried for a while. Edward comforted me, but it only made it a little better.**_

It had been a while since Riley had left. Charlie had believed Riley is now going to school in Alaska. I still feel like lost him completely even though I called him almost everyday.

He said everything is great there, they were all so nice. He even said that he was feeling back to normal, so he would be able to come to the wedding which from now is in a week. I was abruptly taken away from my thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hey" Said a voice that I know anywhere.

"Hey, Riley what are you doing?"

"Well, as you can tell talking to you. It's a week before the wedding, are you freaking out yet." He said with a chuckle.

No I'm not Alice would barely let me do anything for the wedding. It's both blessing and a curse."

"Speaking of the wedding, I have a surprise that I have to tell you there." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Because, really I want to show you, and see your face when I tell you about it.

"Why did you actually get a girlfriend?" I joked with him.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. I'll see you in a week, love you, bye."

It seemed to me that he was rushing through his words, like my joke was right.

"Bye love you too, bye."

Had my joke been right, did he really meet someone there? Who was it, was it a random girl, or was it one of the girls from the Denali Coven? If it was one of the Denali girls it could only be Tanya or Kate.

It couldn't be Irina; because Laurent had been her mate.

If it was Tanya or Kate, it would make things a little bit better on me. Maybe then she would stop flirting with Edward, like Edward said she had done.

If it was someone random then I guess I would have to find out in week. One week wouldn't take that long, right.

…**...… One Week Later …...**

I was very, very wrong the one short week that I thought would pass by in a blink of an eye, took what seemed like more then a year. During the week when I started to get impatient and went to Alice to ask if she had seen anything, in any of her vision. Apparently Riley had called in advance and told her not to tell me.

"Bella you will just have to wait." Alice told me

"Please I'll let you choose what I wear for a whole week, how does that sound?"

"I already told you, you will just have to wait. Besides you already get to be my Barbie doll for the wedding." She said as she walked away.

Sometimes I just hate Riley so much; this was one of those times.

The rest of the week had past by the same as the other half, deadly slow. When it finally got to the day of the wedding I felt like I was walking on air. Everything was just wonderful, I felt like I was walking on air. Alice had dressed like she said she would earlier that week. Now the only thing I had to worry about was not falling on my face. As Edward and I both said I do. We kissed; and were declared husband and wife, and I was full of joy.

It went from the wedding to the reception party. The first person I saw was Riley. He was with four other people, which I assumed are the Denalis.

"Hey Riley, I really missed you." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Missed you too. I think some introductions should be done." He said turning back to the Denalis.

"This is Carmen, Eleazar," he said pointing to the man and woman, with dark hair and olive tone with their pale skin. "Kate, and Tanya." He said pointing to the two girls with blond hair and pale skin.

I looked at all of them, they were all looking and taking in the surroundings except for Tanya and Riley. they were looking up at each other adoringly. Was I actually right, was this what he wanted to tell me? I turned Edward he looked as surprised as me.

"Well it look like some other people would like to see you, I'll see you later on." Riley said

I turn and see Seth, Billy, and Sue standing a few feet behind them.

The night went on. I was dancing with Edward when Riley, came by.

"Do you mind if I cut in."

"No, not at all." He said he kissing me on my head then walking away.

Riley took my hands and we started dancing, well swaying.

"what is going on between you and Tanya? Are you date, or some thing."

"You caught onto that?"

"Yeah, you guys had your eyes super glued to each other."

"We are dating I think that she might be my mate."

"I guess you're the one that needs the luck now."

…_**. The End…...**_

_Every thing else goes the same in breaking dawn. Riley stays with the Denalis._

**Thank, thank you so much for read this story it means so much. Please review for this chapter it would mean so much. Please check out my other stories.**


End file.
